The Story Where Shini Goes Crazy and Dies
by Allana
Summary: Yes, this is about the author, Shini Winner. Doesn't have much to do with the show, but it has Quatre in it.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Story Where Shini Goes Crazy and Dies  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I don't even like the show that much.  
Rating: Er… I guess you could say PG…  
Dedication: This is for the author known as Shini Winner! She loves Gundam, and I   
don't, really, but she thought it'd be interesting if I wrote a story where she goes crazy   
and dies. It doesn't have *that* much to do with the actual show, but it mentions Quatre.   
Some of you may not even think this is funny, but oh well. Enjoy, and if you like my   
writing, more of it can be found in the Roswell, Labyrinth and Original sections.  
Author: Allana (enough about me, on with the show! hehe)  
  
The earth was still. A full moon was rising over the horizon. In a house in the   
middle of a respectable neighborhood, it was getting towards four o'clock in the morning.  
  
All of a sudden, a great "klonk" was heard. It was immediately followed by a   
great "ow!" Shini sat dazed near her VCR. A "Gundam Wing" tape had fallen on her   
head. Then, a wide, sweetly demonic grin spread across her face. "Quatre is calling me!   
I must fly to meet him in my Gundam!" She began looking around her living room in a   
confused manner, since she had obviously gotten amnesia. "Oh, darn. I can't remember   
where I parked. Was it section Yellow K in the parking garage?"  
  
She got up to "explore" her surroundings. She found her way to the garage,   
where she discovered her parents' van. Another grin flashed, and she got in and backed   
out through the closed garage door, leaving a carnage of wood and metal. "Woo hoo!"   
yelled the crazed Shini. She somehow managed to drive all the way to the local airport,   
and also managed to knock over every garbage can and mailbox. Not to mention the fact   
that she was screaming with pleasure, waking up every person from miles away, and   
having at least fifty police cars trying to keep up with her.  
  
She pulled out onto a runway, and then she got out and ran to the nearest hangar   
to look for her imaginary Gundam, Blue. "Blue! Where are you?" Then she saw a   
shiny, new jet, ironically painted blue. "There you are, trying to hide from me!" She   
strapped in and held on.  
  
Shini raced down the runway, where the police cars had tried to form a makeshift   
blockade. She pulled up just in time to scrape the tops of the car roofs. SCREECH.   
"Oh, yeah!" Then she reved up the fuel and tried to head straight up into the sky.   
"Quatre, my love!" she screamed. Well, physics wasn't in her favor at the time, so the jet   
came crashing down, and the ejection seat automatically let her out to parachute down.   
"Fun, fun, fun! Goin' to meet Quatre! Mein liebes Fechter! (A/N: This is German. The   
rough translation is: My favorite fencer!)"   
  
Then, she landed (roughly) in the middle of an early morning Gundam Wing   
convention. "Quatre? Are you here?" asked Shini the Crazed. Many people dressed in   
Oz uniforms and such turned their heads at the floating, crazed, freak-like person. When   
she landed, they went back to their business. Shini yelled, "Quatre, Quatre, Quatre!" as   
loud as she could. It was unfortunate for everyone that Shini was by the Quatre section.   
All of a sudden, the Quatre-crazed fans sang out in unison "We love Quatre!"  
  
Of course, that set Shini off. "Quatre's MINE!"  
  
"No, MINE!"  
  
"No, MINE!"  
  
It eventually started a giant fist-fight. Shini, being crazed, eventually knocked   
everyone out. She stopped and looked around. "Where are you? Quatre?" It was then   
that she saw him. The blonde hair, blue eyes, winning smile, all mixed into a handsome,   
though rather flat, electrically lighted poster of Quatre. "Hehehe! I have come, O hot   
one!" She scampered up to it and began to climb up, which was a very big mistake. As   
soon as she touched the electric lights, she fried up and was flung off. With that   
everlasting grin on her face, she said, "I love you too, babe!" Thus, she died.   
  
A/N: Okay, this is probably one of the worst pieces of writing that I've put up on   
Fanfiction. If you want to see better stuff, go to the afore mentioned sections. Thank   
you.  



	2. DR. THUNDER!

Title: The Magical Taste!  
Author: Allana  
Rating: Uh… maybe we shouldn't go into that.  
Summary: Duh.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shini or Doctor Thunder, even less Gundam Wing and In a   
Heartbeat.  
Thanks to Josephine and Doktor Donnor.   
Dedication: This is for the author known as Shini Winner, as well as for the author   
known as Josephine, whose conversation lead to this (hahaha!). By the way, in real life   
(that is, outside of Fanfiction), the three of us are good friends. Well, enough of my   
rambling, enjoy :-D.   
  
Part I: The First Taste  
Once, on a dark evening, Allana and Shini were invited to Josephine's house.   
Because they were laughing so hard and "George of the Jungle", they all became severely   
thirsty. Josephine led them to the refrigerator. As she opened the door and drew out the   
drawer that housed the soda pop (I don't want any arguments), Shini spied the DR.   
THUNDER. Not knowing of it's magical power, she decided to try some. No one knew   
enough to warn her. It was only coincidence that Josephine and Allana had chosen more   
sensible beverages.   
So then, Shini carefully took out the DR. THUNDER and felt the cold weight of it   
in her hand. After that, she cautiously slid her fingernail under the tab.   
However, before she could open it, Josephine asked her "Would you like a Fruit   
Roll-Up or something?" Shini graciously accepted the offering of sugar and, once again,   
proceeded to open the DR. THUNDER.   
However, she was quickly stopped by an anxious Josephine and dragged   
downstairs again. Once they were situated by the television, Shini once again made a   
movement to detach the metal barrier.   
However, Allana asked, "What movie do you want to watch now?"   
"Endless Waltz," she said in hurried vexation and ripped open her carbonated   
beverage. The liquid fizzed at its disturbance. Then ("There was no warning!") Shini   
began to satisfy her thirst with large gulping sounds.  
  
Part II: The Effects  
Shini finally brought the can away from her mouth. Nearly half of the caramel-  
colored substance was gone. All of a sudden, Shini shuddered, then she shook, then she   
rattled her chains (Josephine: "Shini doesn't have any chains…" Allana: "Well, it   
sounds cool and maybe she thinks she does." Josephine: "Ah, I see."). As Shini   
convulsed with DR. THUNDER, Josephine and Allana exchanged worried glances.   
"What did you do to her?" asked Allana.   
"I've never seen that stuff before in my life. Shows me what happens when my   
dad shops alone…" replied Josephine. Then Shini's odd dance stopped. She lay on her   
stomach with her legs curled under her and her head down. Allana approached her to see   
if she was still alive when Shini's head slowly came up. Her eyes had an odd sparkle to   
them, and her face formed a twistedly sweet smile.   
She turned toward the television where Endless Waltz was coming on. After   
watching for a while in complete stillness, Quatre came on and her eyes widened.   
"Oooo!" she said softly and reached up to his image as if to touch it.  
  
Part III: The Obsession  
"Shini, what are you doing?" asked Josephine.   
"It's Quatre," came the strange whisper. Allana finally grabbed Shini's arm and   
turned her away from the screen. Shini began to laugh and broke free of her hindrance   
and gazed once more at the fictional cartoon character. "Quatre, my love!"  
"Shini, do you remember the story where you go crazy and die?" inquired Allana.  
"Hehehe, of course!" said she, still infatuated with the blonde Arabian.   
"This is beginning to sound a lot like that."  
Shini cocked her head, shook it, and said, "No, Quatre won't kill me this time.   
I'll unplug him first. It was fun, though!" Then she fell into another bout of crazed   
laughter.   
Josephine and Allana turned toward each other. "We must never let her have DR.   
THUNDER ever again!" they cried to each other. Fortunately, Shini was occupied   
enough not to notice.   
Meanwhile, Josephine carefully sneaked up to Shini's drink and took the DR.   
THUNDER away from her. As soon as she picked it up, she knew she was too late. The   
can was empty. "Looks we'll be up for a while longer," she said.  
Allana glanced over at Shini again and was shocked to find another DR.   
THUNDER clenched in her fist. "Shini, how'd you get that?"  
"Hehe, cool trick, huh? This stuff is GOOD!"  
"Shini, give me the can, okay? You don't need any Dr. THUNDER," said   
Josephine, trying to calm the crazed lunatic.   
Shini cocked her head and squinted her eyes a bit, then drained the rest of the DR.   
THUNDER before one can say "Stop it, Shini!" and handed over the metal shell.   
Josephine shook her head. "That's not what I meant, Shini…" Before she could finish,   
another serving of DR. THUNDER had somehow appeared and was making its way   
down Shini's esophagus. This time, the stimulants were too much for her and she began   
to giggle menacingly without signs of stopping.   
Since Shini was "pretending" that Quatre was talking to her, Josephine and Allana   
sneaked upstairs and put a lock on the refrigerator. "Hopefully, that will keep her from   
getting more," said Josephine.   
"Well, you know Shini, she has… ways."  
Just then, Shini came in with one arm hooked around an imaginary Quatre and the   
other holding a DR. THUNDER.   
  
Part IV: The Consequences  
"Shini, how many of those have you had?"  
She considered. "Seven," she said sweetly, accompanied with one of her smiles.   
"What does that do?" she asked as she crossed the kitchen and examined the toaster.   
Unfortunately, someone had left it on.   
"Shini, it's a toaster," said Josephine with an eye roll. "We all know what the   
toaster does."  
"But the little red lines are pretty," she said as she reached out to touch them.  
"No, Shini!" yelled the un-DR. THUNDERed girls (they both could have almost   
sworn that they heard a tiny, male voice say the same thing behind them).   
ZZZIIIPPP!!!  
"OUCH!!!!!!"   
THUD.   
Allana rushed over to Shini to see if she was okay. "Electricity strikes again," she   
muttered under her breath. She checked her pulse and breathing and determined that   
Shini was merely taking a little nap. At least she and Josephine would have a breather   
before she woke up again.   
"Do you think we should call an ambulance?" asked Josephine.   
"Well… just for them to check on her."  
Soon the ambulance came, and suddenly the EMT's from In a Heartbeat were   
there. Jamie came up to Josephine and said, "Kingsport EMS. What happened here?"  
Josephine steadied her breathing and managed to say, "But, this isn't   
Kingsport…"  
"It doesn't matter. What happened to her?" asked Tyler. Allana explained about   
the DR. THUNDER and the toaster, but wisely left out the Gundam Wing part. Hank   
checked her over as Val inquired, "Is she on any medications?"   
Josephine and Allana just shrugged. "With Shini, who knows?"  
Shini woke up and began to chug more DR. THUNDER. "Oo! It's a party!"  
Josephine and Allana gave each other hopeless looks. It was going to be a   
looooong night.   
  
A/N: Once again, this has little to do with the show, but if any of you are interested in   
Roswell, X-Men, Labyrinth, or Originals, go there and check out the stuff that Josephine   
and I write! Please??  



End file.
